Batman The Bloody Blade
by Dcfan11
Summary: Chaos is about to explode in Gotham as a new force threatens the bat family can Gotham's Dark Knight save the day or is Batman's legacy about to come crashing down in fiery flames. Will be updated every weekend! Reviwes appriciated
1. Chapter 1

By Oliver Cann

 **Batman The bloody blade Chapter 1**

My heart was pounding as I chased Catwoman across the rooftops she posses greater agility than me but that won't matter because I'm prepared unlike her, any moment now. Catwoman said in a voice of pure allure, "I know you like my behind bats but this is ridiculous I thought you would have caught me by now." I don't retort back at her because she's almost there. Just as Catwoman leaps over onto the roof of the next building she receives a punch from Robin.

Catwoman falls back stunned by the punch delivered by Robin. She stagger's back and turns back to bump into me. She says in a seductive tone, "Batman how about we forget about prison and go back to yours."

I stiffly move her hands down and handcuff both of her hands and say in a gruff voice, "Sorry you're going to be spending your night in a battered cell." She sighs and bows her head at me in clear disappoint at the lack of leniency I'm forcing on her.

Robin who seemed amused at the conversation said, "Oh I think I'm just going … do something over there." He walked off with a small grin etched on his face.

I looked back at Selina and relaxed around her and said, "Until you give up crime we will never have a future." Her hands touched my chest and our eyes met. I hate having to do this but I have no choice.

Selina said in sad voice, " I'm sorry but just as you have your mission I have mine."

Robin and me go down to Gordon who's waiting for us on the ground. I drop Catwoman off with Gordon but this arrest didn't give me any satisfaction. Gordon says to me, " Batman I need your help with a case someone killed a bunch of Gotham's richest at that big charity event." I sighed at this. No matter how much I try to enforce the law in Gotham the innocent are still tormented by the guilty.

Gordon notices my silence and just as he's about to say something I interrupt by saying, "All right I'll get on it."

Gordon turns to get into his car but just before he goes in I have to ask, "How many?"

This stops Gordon and he says, "Twenty including two children… If it means anything they didn't suffer." A Swell of anger burns inside of me at hearing this news, I need to find out who did this. I pull out my grappling hook, as does Robin who's remaining unusually quiet and I fire it at the closest building and let it propel me upwards.

When we get to the top Robin says, "Whoever this is clearly a professional to be able kill twenty people at a crowded charity event like that must have taken some skill." I agree this wasn't some lunatic with some gun it must've been someone with some training.

I say, "I agree it seems that way we'll need to go to the crime scene for more thou" Boom! I twist round to see the police car that Gordon and Selina had been in had blown up.

I scream "NO!" I quickly glide down to the burning car and as I reached the car I fall to the ground with the realization that both Gordon and Selina are gone. It wasn't supposed to be like this. They can't be gone. I just stared into the fire paralyzed by the loss of my friend and my lover. Robin was in shock looking at the chaos that has just been ensued. But none of that mattered because my heart returned to it's mad thumping and the heat from the car almost felt numb.

Over the radio I hear Alfred's voice ring in my ears when he says, "Master Bruce you need to leave the police are on their way and they won't like you being there."

I stood and looked round the rooftops and I saw nothing, whoever did this was prepared and was hiding from the shadows. I said to Robin in a shaky tone, "We need to go." Robin and me propel ourselves up to the rooftop with the grappling hook and start our trip back to the bat cave. To sort this mess out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Robin and me landed into the batmobile and Robin said, "Oracle needs to be told what's happened." I ignore him right now I need to focus on whoever this wannabe assassin is.

Robin says to me a strong voice, "She needs to know it's her farther Bruce." My first priority has to be protecting Gotham I can't let my emotions or hers change that I have a job to do. It's what Gordon would want and it's what Selina would have wanted as well.

I say to Robin in a commanding voice, " We have a job to do we can't let our personal feelings interfere with the mission when it's over I'll explain but our priority now is the crime scene at the charity event it may be connected." I can see the distress forming in Robins face but he remains quite. Always loyal.

I say to him in a tender tone, "I know how you're feeling Tim because I feel the same."

I start the engine of the batmobile and start racing off to the crime scene. Little sound came out of the engine even at the top speeds I was going in, benefit of having your own applied sciences division. Alfred appeared on the batmobile's screen and he asked in a concerned voice, "Master Bruce are you sure you're alright?"

My silence to Alfred's question tells him exactly how I'm feeling. I say to Alfred in a dark voice, " Whatever you do Alfred don't tell anyone about Gordon's death or Selina's I need everyone to be focused." I can see the apparent shock stapled on to his face but I give him a forceful glare to make sure he understands that's not a request.

I say sharply to Alfred, " I need you to start cross-referencing anything that connects any of those twenty people together once you've done that tell me I'm heading over to the crime scene." I turn off the screen and make a few sharp turns and then I arrive at the crime scene. Both Robin and me get out of the car and walk over to the police tape. A small station of police officers are there including Harvey Bullock.

I say to him, "what do the witnesses say?"

He pulls out his cigarette and says, "Unfortunately whoever this jackass is he threw a smoke bomb in front of the stage no one could see anything till the smoke cleared and the audience saw there dead bodies and panicked."

Harvey continues on saying, " Some of the security were on the stage as well but there all in intensive care and won't be in any condition to talk to you for some reason this assassin didn't kill them." Why didn't the assassin kill them? Surely if he's fine with killing twenty innocent people he wouldn't blink an eye to some security. Something doesn't make sense.

This assassin may be smart but let's see how smart he is. Robin and me walk through the hall to the stage. The first observation I make is how they've been killed; none of the victims would have suffered a great amount of pain from this assassin they were all killed with brutal efficiency. I turn on my detective vision and I see the various footprints but it's clear who's the assassins footprints are. Because by the time he had killed all the adults the children had hid in the corner meaning that the third and largest foot prints would have to have been the killers footprints.

I analyse the footprints and I can see that there size 11's but the footprints end there. As I walk away I'm confused how could he have escaped. I suddenly stop when I see the light from the window landing on the stage and I turn around to see the window is broken and I can see the marks that were left when the assassin used his own grappling hook gun. I turn to Robin who's looking over one of the dead bodies and I say, "what is it?"

He slowly rises from one of the bodies he was studying and says, " This assassin must have some skill to kill twenty people that quickly with swords and his bare hands … I don't like this he's dangerous."

I say to Robin, "We've stopped Psychopaths, Superhumans and well trained assassins we can stop him now let's go to the roof that's where his footprints lead to." Both of us fire our grappling hooks at the window and get on to the roof where I see there are more footprints. Annoyingly this doesn't lead to anything else. We go over the crime scene for over an hour and don't find anything new so we head off into the batmobile to the cave.

As were getting closer to the cave Tim bursts out with, "I'm telling Oracle she deserves to know." I don't say anything because I know I can't stop him even if I wanted to and I don't want to.

I get out of the batmobile and head over to Alfred who's using the bat computer and I say, "Have you got anything?" Alfred puts a hand on his forehead and I look up on the computer to see that all of Gotham's richest have connections to one man Black Mask. What does this mean? Is Black Mask being targeted? Or did he order their assassination? Is Gotham heading into another gang war? Was the attack on Gordon and Selina a threat to me?

I say to Alfred, " I need to talk to Black Mask."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I turn around to walk away from Alfred and I head to the batmobile and say, "Robin get in the Batmobile we need to have a chat with Black Mask. Robin?"

My eyes travel through the cave and I see Robin isn't there and I twist round to Alfred who knowingly replies to the question that's burning in my mind, "It appears Master Tim has gone to inform Miss Gordon about her farther." Fine I don't him, it's only Black Mask I can deal with him personally. In fact I think I prefer it this way.

I head back towards the Batmobile and jump inside but before I set off to leave Alfred cautiously asks, "Are you sure your okay? It's understandable if you're not after losing them." I bow my head in shame first my parents, then Jason and now Selina and Jim. It must be a curse to be close to me.

I say to Alfred, "No I'm not good… I put them in danger this is on me." Alfred attempts to speak but I cut him off by closing the Batmobile doors and racing off threw the cave. Black Mask will give me answers and if it is him behind this, I'll make him pay severely.

I park the batmobile in an alley opposite Black Masks underground car park and I get out and walk across the street and turn left and I walk straight into his skyscraper mansion. I walk through the front door and I hear one the first bodyguards say, "Shit!" and he pulls out his pistol along with the two other bodyguards. I quickly throw a batarang at the guard who said shit and do a forward role towards a pillar to take cover from the gunfire. I chuck a small smoke bomb behind the pillar and it explodes this is when I take my chance in the cover. I easily disarm the closet guard and knock him out with his own gun, then I toss the knocked out guards gun to the other guards face and with him a little bit stunned I race over to punch him straight in the face.

I turn to look at the camera in the corner and I smile because I know Black Mask will be watching. I know what he's going to do next in a couple of minutes one of those lifts will open with ten bodyguards and Black Mask will try and escape through the Car park. I pull out a small foam bomb and patiently wait as soon as I hear the ping! Of the elevator I throw the expanding foam bomb at the elevator that instantly blocks them off I move back to the pillar for cover and I access the remote control of the batmobile and I fire a small missile that blocks the escape and entrance for the car park due to the debris.

This will force Black Mask to try and go back to the building but I can intercept him by going through the ventilation shaft, which will lead me directly to the car park. I hear the guards shooting through the foam and I know I don't have long I rush over to the ventilation shaft and kick it three times until it finally breaks. I slide down the ventilation shaft and break straight out the other side of the grate. Black Mask turns around with horror, as do his three bodyguards, they immediately reach for their guns so I throw a small explosive close to them, which throws them off balance.

The first bodyguard I run to I kick straight in the face and knock him out the second guard picks up his gun but I'm too quick for him and jump on top of him and knock him out. The final bodyguard reaches for his gun so I say, "Don't." He leaves the gun and runs away. I walk over to Black mask who was on the floor this whole time. He pulls out a small knife and tries to stab me but I chuckle and smack it out of his hand and punch him in the face. I turn my controls of the batmobile back on and destroy the debris blocking the way and I drag him through the gap created by the batmobile.

I hear him desperately say, "listen we can work something out what do you want? I can give you anything."

I ignore him and lock him into the back of the batmobile and drive off. I head to Gotham bay as it isn't too far away but just far enough that none of his men will disturb me. I get out of the batmobile and pull Black Mask out of the batmobile and smack him in the face and drag him by the collar with his plea's continuing on. I find my grappling gun up a building and when I reach the top I rip Black Masks mask off. I say, "Roman I have questions and you're going to give me answers! Why is anyone who is wealthy and associated to you dead?"

He laughs at this and says, "Fuck you batman! You no nothing about anything if you did you wouldn't be here." I smack him in the face again and lift him up and hang him over the edge of the building.

He gasps at this and says, "you wouldn't." but I can hear the doubt attached in his tone.

I say to him in a more aggressive tone, "I just lost two of my friends due to you so I wouldn't push my luck because my arm is starting to hurt." He can see the rage poring out of my eyes so he nods to me to bring him back onto the roof so I do.

He says to me, "I had an arrangement with a business partner but I tried to screw him over and it backfired." I raise my fist and send it flying to his face and this breaks his nose.

I say to him savagely, "Give me a name? Did they attack me on purpose?"

Blood is gushing out of his nose and has gone over his white suit he takes a moment to breathe and then he says, "The attack on you're friends was a warning for you to stay away." A warning? Whoever this is clearly feels threatened by me. He still didn't ask my question.

I pick him up and he hurriedly says, " Alright I'll tell ya, my partner is- urck!" His body goes limp and I see an arrow lodged in his back and I look up to see the assassin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I let go of Black mask and immediately fire my grappling hook to the building with assassin who is now running across the sidewalk of the building. The assassin is wearing robe like armour and has a katana on his back. I start chasing him and leaping across buildings. As I'm chasing him he jumps backwards off a building and fires a bolt from a wrist cross bow that smacks me straight in the chest and sends me tumbling back off the ledge and as I fall off I cling to the edge.

I can see he's almost escaped so I desperately try to pull myself as I'm getting up I hear a CRACK! The ledge immediately breaks and I start falling I try reaching for my grappling hook that is to the side of me but a chunk of ledge smacks it out of my reach. I'm plummeting to my death when suddenly I get tackled into a building by the assassin and smash through the glass window. I see that he used his own grappling hook to swing round and save me. But why? I roll off my front and slowly push myself up and I can hear the cracking of the glass as we both get up.

I'm finally up close to him so I can see his greyish amour better and his mask that conceals everything other than his eyes, which are blue. I'm panting as I ask, "why did you save me?" He looks at me as if he's analysing me looking for my strengths and weaknesses.

He says softly, " I only kill my targets, there's no need for further bloodshed just stay away and you won't get on my list."

He turns to walk away but I throw a batarang that purposely just misses his head and say, " No one is allowed to kill in my city now are you going to stand down?"

The assassin sighs at this and turns around and says, "I can't stand down."

I can he see he's slowly reaching for his blade. I say to him, "Good now I can get pay back." I start charging and he pulls out his katana and tries to strike me at the side but I quickly block it with my arm gauntlets and even manage to trap his katana between my knife gauntlets and disarm him from it. The fight now changes to hand combat. Something this assassin is clearly well versed in.

We both block several of each others punches but he manages to kick me squarely in the jaw and as he jumps on top of me to distribute a punch I catch his fist and kick him off of me with my two feet. The positions are now reversed he was now the opposite side to where I started. He takes advantage of this and jumps off the building and uses his grappling hook to swing him round to a different building and he escapes my clutches. He was talented to say the least; to be able to match me in my combat ability is impressive.

So he isn't a complete monster then he only kills his target that's something useful to know. I need to find out who he is and why he's doing this. Is he the mastermind or is someone giving him orders. I leave the window and pick up the katana that he dropped and I see symbols on the handle they look familiar. I'll need to go back to the bat cave to run analyse on them. It may be possible that if I can pinpoint where this was made I might discover more about this mystery assassin. 23 people dead now including Black mask that's too many I need to be prepared and I'll need help on this one. I may need to gather the bat family.

I travel back to the Bat cave it doesn't take too long due to the bat mobile. When I arrive I see a heated discussion going on between Alfred, Oracle Robin and Nightwing who doesn't appear to be arguing and is more sitting on the fence. I get out of the bat cave and I see Barbra's striking ginger hair and her face reads of pain and anger. She shouts at me saying, " How could you not tell me he's my farther? Any one of us would have told you immediately if it was someone you cared for! You killed them!"

I take off my cowl and I walk up to her and kneel at her wheelchair and say in a hurt voice, " I know I failed your farther … I failed Selina but most importantly I failed you because I let my guilt and rage unknowingly paralyze me with fear of telling you the truth."

I can see tears streaming down her face and I hug her and I let her cry into my shoulder and through the muffled tears I hear her say, "I … hate you."

I let her cry and I start forming teary eyes of my own and as I slowly break away from the hug I say to her, "You are right to hate I'm sorry but I need you're help if I'm going to capture the man who did this will you help?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I stand up from Barbra and wipe the tears from my eyes and say to the group " I need an analysis of this katana I think I recognise the symbols and Dick and Tim I need you to call the remaining Bat family members together." They immediately take action with Tim and Dick getting into contact with a few members of the bat family. Oracle and Alfred start using the bat computer to analyse the katana. I think I know where the katana comes from but I need it to be confirmed first before I go wondering off.

It takes about half an hour for the bat family to turn up but they do. The cave now consists of Alfred, Robin, Nightwing, Oracle, Red hood, Bat woman, batwing and Azrael. Oracle and Alfred are finishing the analysis of the katana so I take this opportunity to give my instructions " Team 1 will be made up of Batwing, Red hood and Robin your job will be to wait here at the cave for any signs of trouble." Robin immediately sighs at this and Red Hood seems a bit disgruntled at the news that he'll just be babysitting Gotham.

I explain to team 1 saying, " Gotham may very well be in danger I don't yet no what Black Masks purpose was this means I need a strike force ready at a moments notice."

Grudgingly I hear Team 1 accept in a grumbling tone. Ignoring them I say, "I'll be with Team 2 which will have Azrael, Nightwing and Bat woman we'll be going to the location of where this katana is from because if my suspicion is correct I'll need help."

Just as I finish Oracle and Alfred come from the Bat computer and Oracle says, " This katana bears the symbols of the league of shadows." I thought those symbols were familiar. Time to meet the man who instigated this Ra's al Ghul.

My team heads to the Bat jet and just before I go I head to Oracle and say, "I'll do everything within my power to give your farther justice."

I turn away to leave and Oracle says, "Wait I don't hate you I just…"

She pauses with doubt in her voice and I simply respond with, " I understand." Then I leave to the Bat jet. I won't fail her, Gordon or … Selina. I get into the pilot seat of the Bat jet.

I ask everyone "Are you ready?"


	6. Chapter 6

Nightwing says, "Yes." I start preparing the Bat jet for launch and then I fire the engines and start the journey to the demon's headquarters.

Batwoman says, "So what do you know about this Assassin working for Ra's al Ghul?" I don't really know much about this Assassin and he's on another level to the normal League of Assassins and they're a challenge. But unlike the League of Assassins he has a code he only kills who he's been hired to kill.

I say to Batwoman," He's dangerous, He's skilled but he only kills his targets no civilian causalities other than that he's a mystery."

Nightwing says sarcastically, " Do we count as civilian casualties? I hope not I'm itching for some payback."

It takes an hour to get close to League of Assassins base just before we get there I contact Oracle and say, "How's Gotham?"

Oracle's face appears on the screen and she say's uncomfortably," Right now it feels like the calm before the storm don't worry though we've got this covered." I turn off the communicator and say to Nightwing, Batwoman and Azrael " It's time Batwoman take control of the Batjet give us cover, Nightwing Azrael your with me on the ground." I jump out of the Batjet and start gliding down to League of Assassins base and land in the courtyard.

Nightwing and Azrael are behind me and I'm surprised to see only see a small group of the league of Assassins. But I'm not surprised to see the Assassin and Ra's al Ghul standing next to each other. Ra's al Ghul speaks " Ah Detective I wondered how long it would take for you to find me out admittedly I find myself disappointed."

The Assassin is starting to pace from one side to the other but he still remains behind Ra's al Ghul like a dog waiting to be released off his leash. Ra's al Ghul continues his attack on me saying, " I think you'll be pleased to know your no long my heir to the league of shadows you have been replaced."

Nightwing says, " You're Assassin seems a bit nervous pacing up and down is he scared?"

This was clearly the wrong thing to say as the Assassin screams in rage as he bellows, "YOU SHOULD BE AFRAID!"

He pulls his new katana blade out and charges at Nightwing but Ra's al Ghul puts a hand on the Assassin's chest and says in a commanding voice, " Not yet! Stop!" But the Assassin is having none of it and strikes Ra's al Ghul down and starts charging off towards Nightwing. Nightwing dives out of the way of the Assassin. It turns to chaos as the small group of league of the shadows assassins start attacking us.

I prevent the Assassin's continuous attack on Nightwing by jumping up and round kicking him in the face and knocking him on the ground. He stands back up laughing. I don't understand what's happened I didn't take him as a psychopath. Something's clearly wrong because between the laughter I hear him sobbing as well. I say to him sharply, " you don't have to do this you have a choice why else would you not kill anyone who wasn't your target?"

He helps himself with his katana and says enraged, " Choice! Mine was taken!" He then proceeds to slash me down with ferocity. I'm desperately trying to block each attack but I'm struggling to keep up. Luckily I manage to swiftly disarm him of his blade but this cost me two heavy punches.

He then grabs the back of my head and tried to knee me in the face but I blocked his knee and managed to use his own weight against him and flip him on the ground. I tried to jump on top of him to gain the advantage but I was kicked back and I said to him," I call bullshit on you not having a choice we all do and it's clear you've chosen yours." He jumped and threw a kick at me which I block he then proceeded to throw punch after punch and then unexpectedly he ducked swiped my legs off me which made me fall to the ground, then I got given a kick to the face.

Next he jumped on top of me and wrapped his hands around my throat and started choking me and he said softly, "I don't want to kill you but I-I must I can't … I need to do this."

I'm struggling to breathe and he has my arms pinned down but I noticed something in his neck it some sort of chip and it's lightly glowing through his skin. I put it together the things he's said to me like ' Choice! Mine was taken!' or just now 'I don't want to kill you but I-I must I can't' It would also explain his behaviour when I first met him he was ordered and precise but this savage beast was acting like a different person. He was being controlled. I pull the only move I can in this position and lift my legs up and put him in a chokehold with my legs. This causes him to let go I immediately roll off him and stand up and he slowly does the same thing as me. I pull out a batarang and say to him, " Sorry this is going to hurt."

As he charges at me and throws a punch I duck and rugby tackle him I then quickly stab him in the neck and pull him out the blue chip in his neck out. He screams in pain and shoves me off him. Nightwing says," don't worry batman we've finished with the other assassins we can help." The assassin stood up and seemed confused, he wasn't angry or anything just confused.

I said to Nightwing, "I don't think that will be needed."

I walk up to the Assassin and look at him in the eyes and I see the confusion dissipate from his eyes and Nightwing says, "you're kidding right?"

The Assassin says apologetically, " I would never … I wouldn't … I'm sorry." He takes off his mask to reveal his light blonde hair and blue eyes his skin is fair and he has distinctive features. I say to him "What was Ra's al Ghul plan with Gotham? Why work with Black Mask?" I can see that he is still trying to recover from losing control.

He says slowly, " Black Masks job was to infiltrate Arkham Asylum and cause a prison break when he failed he then tried openly attacking the league of shadows, your priority should be Arkham."

I immediately start moving out and call the Batjet down and say to the Assassin "Do you want to help?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey I know this is short but I'm planning on doing more tomorrow and I wanted to use this as more of a set up for what I've got planned tomorrow! Please Review! ;)**

Nightwing says confusedly, "Wait what? We can't trust him! He could lose his cool again!" I give a piercing look at the assassin's eyes and I can almost tell he's himself. But Nightwing could be right that's a risk I'll have to take I can't leave him here.

I say to Nightwing bluntly, "You'd be happy to leave him here? The assassins will capture him and subjugate him back into their control we have no choice…Regardless of trust." Nightwing bows his head in agreement and we go to the batmobile.

I say gruffly to the Assassin, " Do you know where they'll be targeting Arkham? There plan?"

The Assassin takes a moment as he's getting in the bat jet and says, "The plan was to get all of Arkham's crazies out and supply with them heavy weaponry they were going to target Gotham' GCPD." Batwoman starts the Bat jet up and with us all inside we make our way to Gotham.

I quickly get in contact with Oracle and I'm immediately answered with, "Batman all of Arkham's inmates are loose its chaos down here! We're doing what we can to fan the flame's but it's too much we need you back here asap, they've got the GCPD in a siege it's like a warzone down here!" Then she gets cut off and the screen goes dark goes dark as I see gunfire from Talia with an automatic machine gun.

In rage I smack the screen of the monitor and say to the Assassin, " You never said they would attack the Bat cave!"

I can see everyone is still in shock at what they saw and the Assassin say's horrified, "I never knew her part in the plan that wasn't revealed to me all I knew is she'd be leading a task force I didn't know that Ra's al Ghul knew who you were." I grip my fists I can't lose her I already failed her farther I can't her add to the list of failures on my record. What about Alfred he's been like a farther to me if they've died I don't know what I'll do. My parents, Jason, Selina I can't let Barbra and Alfred join the list. I must get to Gotham and save my city.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey this will be it for this weekend!** **I had a lot of fun writing this hoped you enjoyed it** **please leave a review it really helps me understand where I need to improve because I'm pretty new at this!** **Stay Awesome!**

Assassin POV

The bat jet is striking past Gotham and I see the raging fires of the city and I can almost hear the screams of innocent and the laughter of madness. Too many have died on my account. My blade is drenched in the blood of the victims that I slaughtered my hands will never be clean. Now the battle with the Demon's daughter has arrived. I cared for her once but I was blinded by my love of her. She used my foolishness as a weapon to manipulate me into becoming Ra's al Ghul ultimate weapon of the League of Assassins.

I want to say something to quell my guilt but I can't bring myself to do it. I don't deserve a defence only punishment. We're heading to the bat cave we'll be there in seconds. I slowly pull the katana from its sheath and move to the back of the jet with Batman, Nightwing, and Azrael besides me. The Bat jet's side door opens up and all four of us leap out and hit the ground of Wayne Manner. So Batman's Bruce Wayne. I'm not given long to thing about this as several Assassins' charge in to us.

The bat jet lands behinds us and Batwoman joins the fight. The first assassin I fight with our katana's clash together. The assassin is fast and strong but I'm simply faster and stronger. As the assassin lunges their katana at striking distance of my gut I swiftly dodge it and grab his hand with the katana and the back of his head and smack his face with my knee. I turn to my left to see Batwoman being overwhelmed so I quickly provide assistance by barrelling towards the three assassins and firing from my wrist crossbow into the shoulder which makes the assassin drop his sword which would have stroke Batwoman down. I then leap towards the second assassin and give him a flying kick to the face.

Batwoman says gratefully, "Thanks I owe you one." Just after she knocks out the last assassin. I turn to my right to see that Batman, Nightwing and Azrael have dealt with there guards. We head into the mansion where we are presented with at least twenty assassins in the hall. They start running towards us so I throw a smoke bomb on the ground and fire the grappling to the ceiling to propel myself up. When I get high enough I drop myself on the ground and instantly knock out two assassins by landing on them. The others immediately engage with their assassins and I turn to my front to see four assassins. I become locked in battle with them barely managing to handle off the four combatants.

Luckily Azrael relives some of the pressure off me by hurling one of his assassins into two of my assassin's. This means I can now easily focus on my single assassin. I manage to block several of his punches and I smack him straight in the throat and punch him once more in the face. I see Batman desperately making a break and I speedily follow in pursuit leaving a few remaining assassins left for Nightwing, Azrael and Batwoman. I make it to the entrance of the bat cave just behind Batman himself and I take the trepidations steps down to the Bat cave.

As I run down the stairs I see Talia standing with what I believe to be was Alfred and Oracle and three assassins behind her. Talia was holding an automatic machine gun at Oracle's head. I hear Batman say, " Drop the gun it's over you've lost Talia." I carefully jumped over the stairs and slowly attempted to snake my way round so that I can be behind Talia.

Talia said in a sneering voice to Batman, " You're a fool if you think this is over even if you beat me Gotham will fall because when Ra's al Ghul demands something he gets it." I'm almost behind them and I can see batman tilt his head slightly giving me permission to continue.

Batman growls in response to Talia as he says, "Ra's al Ghul is dead killed by his lust to have to control everything."

Talia lowers her gun slightly and snarls as she spits out, "What! You're lying you would never!"

I'm now completely behind her and I jump out and kick her gun out of the way and throw a small explosive at her assassin's which knocks them out and I slowly turn to Talia and say, "Your right Batman would never do that I did."

She's shocked at me and steps a couple of paces back before she slightly regains her composure and says, "You betrayed me I loved you and you betrayed me."

I say to her in a cutting voice, " If you really loved me you would've put a bullet in my head and ended it before I became this."

She reaches for her gun in her gun saddle but I raise my katana and say, "Don't … The worst part about all of this is that even though Ra's al Ghul's attempts at trying to control me made me more angrier deep down I know I wanted him dead and that's another life add on to my list." She loosens her grip on her gun and instead chucks a grenade down on the ground and leaps out the way. I try to move out of the way but the blast still hits me and sends both Batman and me flying back.

Talia takes cover and is firing her pistol at us as she's saying, "My farther wanted to build a better future why can't you see that? Any sacrifice is necessary."

Batman throws an explosive batarang that sends Talia back and he shouts, "You've lost! It's over!"

But she kicks him squarely in the jaw and dives towards me. Launching punch after punch at me I continuously block them and then head butt her. She stumbles back with a bloody nose and say's softly, " You are a monster to allow Gotham to stand it's merely a home for the psycho's, you were going to be the instrumental tool that would save Gotham from them… you have failed."

I say to her with finality, "You talk of a better future but it's because of people like you that know nothing but bloodshed … you create these monsters, so if I'm a monster that means you're the devil."

She's about to attack me when Nightwing, Azrael and Batwoman land in front of Talia and as she turns she see's Batman behind her. Batman says to her coldly, "Call off the attack send your assassins home it's finished."


	9. Chapter 9

**Just wanted to say this is still from the Assassins pov because I prefer writing for him and it's what I always intended to do as it gives me a bit more freedom. Plus this is also the last chapter for this story but I've still got plans for where I want to take this character and I'm very excited because I've got ideas for other characters as well. I would like to say thank you for supporting this first story ultimately I do this because it's what I love so thanks! Please give this a review because any constructive criticism I can gain would be of a great benefit for me because it would mean that I could create better content for you.** **Stay Awesome!**

Talia submitted to Batman and ordered her assassins to retreat they had lost and we had won. With Talia's assassins out of the way reigning in control of Gotham was simple. Only a few criminals escaped them being Joker, Bane, Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn other than that all of the other prisoners were back in there cells. It had been a busy night. Towards the end of the night some of the Justice league helped out. I kept out of their way though I didn't feel in the mood to be judged by them.

Even though tonight had been a victory for me as I was now unshackled it still didn't feel like it. I will carry all of the lives that I've taken with me to the grave… I know what has to happen next I've killed too many and my victims deserve justice. As the night wears on and it approaches morning I can see my fate and I'm glad because it's more mercy than I should be given. I'm still barely able to look Oracle in the eye I can tell who she is. It would be impossible not to know who she is. Naturally she's furious with me and she has every right to be.

The Night has ended and the morning has finally risen, Batman and me stand in the cave alone. I walk up to him and pull my katana out of the sheath on my back and kneel in front of batman and say " You have honoured me in a way I can never repay, you gave me the chance to help you make up for my sins that I have sown for that I am forever grateful and I offer you this before you take me to Arkham to bare judgement for my crimes…thank you." Batman takes the blade from my hands and admires its remarkable craftsmanship before returning it to me. He say's to me " You're talented, driven but most important of all you posses a good heart and I won't let you be judged for actions you didn't willing commit."

He continues on by saying "I won't pretend that when I look at you I don't feel disgust but I only feel that because I've lost friends and I'm not going to blame you for that." I bow my head in head shock and gratitude and place my blade back in its sheath and rise off my knees. Batman finishes by saying " If you seek a chance to help build a better future in Gotham you can do it here." I offer my hand out to his and he clasps my hand and I say " It would be my honour to join you as an ally protecting Gotham from the fires of evil." I let go of his hand and walk away out of the Batcave and back up into his mansion. That's when I bump into Nightwing and I say "Sorry do you know where Oracle is?"

He scratches the back of his head and say's nervously "Down the hall to your right." I pat him on the shoulder and squeeze past him. I quickly get to the end of the hall and turn right. That's when I see Oracle by herself and I tenderly make my way over to her and sit opposite her. I now see tears slowly falling down her face. I say to her softly " I'm sorry." She looks up at me and I can see the pain in her swelled up puffy red eyes. She says to me bitterly "why even join the league of assassins? Surely it's pretty obvious who they are and what they standard for."

I take off my mask in front of her and place it on the table and say to her "I was raised by the assassins and when I saw what they were I refused to kill but I was foolish enough to think that they would respect my decision." She gives her full attention to every word I utter out. It gets harder to speak as I continue, "The order is largely built on respect and to a degree that's true but it still can't have weak links and it would have been fine but I fell in love with Talia and Ra's al Ghul couldn't have someone like me soften her."

My voice has become increasingly drier and I find it almost impossible to speak with the tremendous lump in my throat but nevertheless I carry on. I say, "So Ra's al Ghul does the only thing he can he uses Talia to give me a drug and then he implants a control chip in me and that's how I lost control." I can see her trying to process this. She says with a hint of bitterness "So you're love for the psychopaths daughter is what got my dad killed." I try to say something back to her back to her but I can't. Because she's correct my failure to see Talia for what she really was led to this. The shame is I can't even deny it because I would be lying to her and myself.

She moves past me with her wheel chair and I'm just lost in thought just staring at where Oracle was. Batwoman breaks my train of thought when she says, "That's rough." She pulls a chair next to me and says " It isn't you're fault we can't control who we love and we can't blame ourselves for their mistakes." I don't say anything to her and I stand up and just as I'm about to leave she say's "Oh by the way I came down here because Bruce wanted you to know that you can stay here till we sort out some identification and get you a place of your own.

 **One thing I almost forgot to mention is over at Frictionpress I've got an account I've just started called AverageWriter21 please go and check that out I've already got one story up on there and I've got a very bigger much better story that will be making it's way soon onto that account and I'm really hyped for it**


End file.
